All Roads Lead to Here
by KeybladeoftheElements
Summary: Sorcha is the new girl at Keyblade High, an elite private school dedicated to protecting the worlds. When Sorcha learns of a dark secret, she must decide if she will betray her friends, or fight to save them.
1. Chapter 1

I really _should _have seen the wall coming. But I didn't, and somehow crashed into it, and fell on the floor, slightly dazed.

"Hey, are you okay?" a hand reached down to help me, and I gripped it, pulling me up. Someone had helped me, and I was honestly surprised, most of the time, I was alone in my fights.

I smiled weakly, and murmured, "I'm fine." I paused, and then questioned, "Who are you?"

The boy grinned, and stated, "Ven. And you?"

"Sorcha. I'm new." Ven laughed, and then chuckled, "Principal Mickey told us that there would be a new student. I just never expected a red-head."

I blushed, and mumbled, "Where can I get my schedule?"

"You can get your schedule from Riku, the silverette near the second story stairs."

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I left, Ven yelling, "No problem!" as I moved away.

_Keep hiding the pain, keep the smile, and never let them see the loneliness, the sorrow._

When I was five, my mother died, an accident, the doctors claimed. But I knew the truth: she was killed by a black blob. But no one believed me when I told them. Then, when I was twelve, my brother, Conri, was also killed, another "accident". Conri was killed by the same blob that killed Mom.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the silverette in front of me. So, naturally, I fell again.

"Watch where you're going!"

"You're one to talk! Continue standing there, and someone** will **run into you!" I retorted sharply.

"Riku! Why are you yelling at the new student?!" a blue haired girl demanded, and the silverette flushed.

"Sorry, Aqua." He muttered, and asked me what I needed, after helping me up, rather reluctantly. I glared, and told him that I needed my schedule, which he gave me, then the silverette, Riku, moved off, muttering something about stupid people who can't see where they're going.

"Don't worry about Riku. He's normally like that." A new voice startled me, and I jumped.

"Hello, I'm Sora."

Sorcha."I introduced myself, and continued, "Can you help me get around?"

"Sure!" Sora seemed a bit excited, and then looked at my schedule. "Hmm… first period English with Mr. Leon… That's my first class!" Sora really was excited, and led me through the hallways, talking the whole time.

English was all right, but the homework was to write a short story or poem about anything. I was already writing when Mr. Leon told us that he would be the only one to read them.

"Do you know what you're going to write about?" Ven, who was also in my first period, asked Sora and I.

"Yes. I'm going to write about my home." Sora told us, eyes lighting up as he spoke, while I just nodded.

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Oh, come on!"

"No, you're not getting me to tell you." I exclaimed, lost in thought. I was going to write about Mom and Conri's deaths, and my feelings up to now.

That night, I was home cooking, aware that 'dad' was home.

"GIRL!" speak of the devil. I flinched, I really didn't want to deal with him, but I had to.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why isn't my dinner ready yet?" he hissed, and I shrank back, aware of what would happen next.

A punch followed his question, and I bit my lip in an attempt to keep myself from crying out. A brutal beating followed, and I eventually passed out.

I winced as I landed. Ven had thrown me, and I had twisted in mid-air, just as instructed, but landed on one of my most recent bruises. Glancing down, I saw that I was bleeding: one of the recent wounds had re-opened.

"Hey, are you all right?" Ven really was concerned for me.

"F…fine." Damn it, I hated the stutter that alone would clue someone in to the fact that I really wasn't 'fine'.

"Sorcha! You're bleeding!"

"Damn!" I hissed under my breath, I never wanted him to find out like this!

"Why are you bleeding?!"

_Ven, Sora, will you push me away like the rest? _

"Sorcha?" his voice was more hesitant now.

"Come on, I'll get you to the nurse."

"No!" I cried, and then whispered, "I'll be fine."

Ven just studied me, it was clear that he didn't believe me.

"Help me up."

Ven didn't look happy, but did as I asked.

"I still think…" he started…" he started, but I quickly cut him off.

"I'll be fine." Ven's face told me that he still didn't believe my lie.

"Just… I'll be fine. Promise."

"Fine." Ven sighed, giving up when he couldn't change my mind.

When I entered the changing room, I somehow made it to a small alcove, and slumped against the wall.

"Damn it!" I growled, pressing a shaking hand to my stomach, which was bleeding.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath, and started cursing in Irish Gaelic, my first language.

"Sorcha? You okay?" Kairi, one of my new friends, asked.

_Stop calling her a friend. A freak like you doesn't deserve friends. _

"What?"

"You need help, you're still bleeding." Kairi didn't notice that tears sprang into my eyes while she spoke, never realized that I wouldn't accept her help until I spoke.

"I'm fine, Kairi." I felt horrible for lying, but I continued anyways: "I don't need help."

_Yes, yes I do. Why can't I stop this charade of being all right?! _

"I just need to rest. I'll be fine." I told her, smiling and gesturing for her to leave.

_Flashback_

"_Run!" Mom urged Conri and I. However, we were frozen, unable to do anything but watch as Mom died. Afterwards, I rushed over to her, while Conri went to find someone, anyone, who could help._

"_Mom… wake up, please! We need you…" I begged, tears streaming down my face. I was too young to understand the concept of death, too young to understand that Mom was gone… forever._

_Seven years later, my life fell apart again, this time, permanently. _

_Conri and I were walking when it attacked. Conri, my brave and foolish brother, stepped in front of me, as if that would protect me. I screamed when the thing ripped open my brother's chest, and cried, "CONRI!" As if that would have brought him back. Conri managed to turn, and coughed out, "R…run…" _

"_NO! Not without you!" I yelled, but could only watch as Conri fell, a smile on his face._

I woke up crying.

"Conri… Mom… I'm sorry…." I sobbed, my hair falling in front of my face. I cried for what seemed like hours, and eventually stood up, wiping the last of my tears away.i

"I want this charade to end." I whispered, curling myself into a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm sorry about this late update, but real life (and school) happens. Anyways, onto the next chapter of All Roads Lead to Here! And I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**, Avengers, or **_**Under the Sea**_**!**

It had been a month since Sorcha entered Keyblade High, and so far, no one found out her secret. However, she knew it would come out one day.

"Sorcha!" a male voice, Ven, she realized called behind.

"Yes?" she asked, pausing to allow her friend to catch up.

"Principal Mickey is allowing us to go to one of the worlds! Wanna come with me?"

"O… other worlds?" Sorcha stammered, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"Yeah. Let's see… there's Agrabah, Atlantica, Castle of Dreams, Deep Jungle, and more!" Ven explained, and led his friend away, Sorcha immediately protesting, "Hey wait! I didn't say yes!"

"Please?" Ven all but begged, and Sorcha sighed, "Fine. But only for a few hours."

The two teenagers headed to the Gummi bay, where Ven moved to a ship.

"Come on!" he called to the young woman, who jumped, but followed her friend.

"So, where to?" he asked, and Sorcha shrugged.

"No idea." She admitted, and Ven looked thoughtful, before he asked, "Atlantica work for you?"

"Ummm… sure."

The trip went smoothly, and Sorcha gasped when she saw Atlantica. It was a giant underwater world, and the girl was suddenly nervous.

"This is probably a _really_ bad time to mention this… but I can't swim. At all." She gulped, but Ven smiled.

"You'll be fine." He assured her.

"I… If you say so." She stammered.

"Ready?"

"Y… Yeah."

The two exited the gummi ship, and Sorcha panicked as she felt the water enter her lungs. Then she looked down, and noticed her legs were gone, and a purple tail was in their place. a scream nearly tore from Sorcha's lips, but she saw that Ven looked calm.

"Here, I'll teach you how to swim. It's easy; just move your tail like a dolphin." Ven instructed, and smiled when Sorcha moved.

"I'm swimming!" she gasped excitedly.

"Good job!" Ven praised, and the girl blushed.

"Thanks." She mumbled. An hour passed, and finally Sorcha sighed, "I have to go."

"_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more are you looking for" _Ven sang, and Sorcha tilted her head.

"_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we're devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea"_ Ven continued, and swam forward to touch Sorcha's hand.

"_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in the bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's goin' be on the plate_

_Oh no!"_

"_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee_

_We what the land folks love to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea" _Sorcha closed her eyes when Ven sang 'Nobody beat us', and Ven privately wondered why. Sorcha was trying to imagine a world without abuse, but eventually opened her eyes.

"_Since life is sweet here_

_We got to be here_

_Naturally_

_Even the esturgeon and the ray_

_They get the urge and start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea"_ Ven continued, now swimming around the girl.

"_The lewt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice pay the bass_

_And they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul_

_The ray he can play_

_The lings on the strings_

_The trout rockin' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_You know where it's at_

_And oh that blowfish blow" _

"_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_When the sardine_

_Begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got a lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band"_

"_Each little clam here know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter under the water_

_Yeah we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea" _Ven finished, and then sighed, "But you're right. We have to go."

"Yeah." Sorcha agreed, and the two swam back to the gummi ship, and back to their lives as students. Sorcha gasped when she saw the time, and when the gummi ship landed, scrambled away, calling, "I had fun today!" over her shoulder as she went.

Sorcha hesitantly entered the place she was forced to call home, and flinched when she heard her 'dad' roar, "GIRL! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I… I'm sorry, sir. M… my school… I… I was told to stay after." Sorcha cried, and as she expected, a fist hit her face, and then her stomach. When he finished 'punishing' her, the man (she refused to call him father) allowed her to head up the stairs and to bed. Once again, Sorcha curled into a ball, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I wish for the rights to **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** and Avengers to be mine. *Cracks open an eye* Um… Genie? No? Well, the rights to the Avengers and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OC, and Alex belongs to my friend KeybladeDetweiler. **

Sorcha glanced around as she headed to her English class. Keyblade High was being decorated for Halloween, and Sorcha idly wondered what the school did for the holiday.

"Hey, Ven?" Sorcha questioned as she slipped into her seat.

"What's up, Sorcha?" If anything, Ven seemed more cheerful since their trip to Atlantica together.

"What does the school do for Halloween?"

"We have a ball. The students dress in costumes, and a Queen and King are decided at the end of the night." Alex, one of Sorcha's friends, replied as she moved to her seat next to her boyfriend, Sora.

"Oh." Sorcha replied, mentally cursing. _I wouldn't be able to go! _She thought sadly, unaware that Alex had seen the sad look crossing her friend's face. Later, at lunch, Alex pulled Kairi and Namine aside and quietly talked to them for a few minutes. When they finished, Kairi came over to Sorcha.

"Hey, could we talk?"

"Huh?"

"Just us girls."

"Umm… sure."

"Why did you look so sad earlier?" Alex, as always, went straight to the point.

_Crap! I can't let them find out! I have to lie!_ Sorcha thought, and mumbled, "Dad's really strict. He wants me home right after school."

"Sorcha…" Alex's tone clearly told the redhead that she wasn't buying it.

"You change alone. Is there something you're hiding?" Namine asked, and Sorcha's spine visibly stiffened. _Yes. There is._ She thought, but out loud, "No! There's not!"

The girls glanced at each other, and Kairi announced, "Then you wouldn't mind changing _with _us instead of inside that alcove today."

Sorcha froze. _They'll see the scars! _She panicked, but sighed, "No. I… I can't. Sorry."

The bell rang, and Sorcha dashed away, making sure she had her bag, and the other girls glanced at each other, concern for their mysterious friend clearly showing. Inside the locker room, Sorcha quickly changed, and glanced at her shaking hands.

"Why?" she whispered, clenching her hands into fists. Unbeknownst to Sorcha, her female friends had entered, and studied the alcove.

"Sorcha?" Kairi called, and Sorcha glanced up.

"I… I'm fine." She called back, hating the stammer that appeared. _Don't stammer! They'll figure something is wrong!_

"Come on out. We're just concerned." Namine called, but the redhead didn't move. Alex sighed, before she headed over to where Sorcha sat with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Sorcha?" she asked, and the girl slowly stood. However, Sorcha hadn't eaten in a few days, and nearly toppled back to the floor.

"Sorcha!" Now, Alex was really concerned.

"Kairi, tell one of the boys to get the nurse!" Alex ordered, ignoring Sorcha's protests. Kairi nodded, and raced out of the locker room. When Kairi returned, she nodded, and stood with Namine off to the side. The nurse bustled in a few minutes later, and Alex quietly explained what happened.

"Can you tell me the last time you ate, Miss MacClaren?" the nurse asked, and Sorcha whispered, "Last week."

"I'm sorry? Can you repeat that?" the nurse questioned, and Sorcha's eyes widened, and then she asked, "Can Alex and the other girls leave?"

"If that's what you want, Miss MacClaren." The nurse replied, and gestured for the girls to leave.

"Now, when was the last time you ate?" the nurse repeated her question, and Sorcha whispered, "Last week."

"Has your parents ever hit you intentionally?" the nurse asked another question, and Sorcha nodded. _I want out of that place!_

"When was the last time?"

"Yesterday." Sorcha whispered, and the nurse frowned.

"You need to leave that house first. Keyblade High has dorms here, Miss MacClaren."

Sorcha was silent, considering her options. _If I stay there, it's likely I'll be dead before I turn eighteen. But if I leave… I have to leave._ The young woman decided. She glanced at the nurse, and asked softly, "When is the earliest I can move in?"

"Today, if you want." The nurse, Minnie, Sorcha remembered, responded, and Sorcha nodded.

"No sparring for a few months, Miss MacClaren."

"Yes, ma'am."

After school, Sorcha nervously led her male friends to her house. Her 'father' was working late, but Sorcha was still nervous.

"I… I don't have a lot." She explained, flushing slightly. Quickly, the girl led them in, and told them to stay put while she went upstairs. When she came back, she had a small bag with her. Ven asked if she had everything, and Sorcha shook her head.

"Just a few more things." She answered, and led the boys into the living room, where she handed two pictures to Ven. The girl quickly gathered what little she wanted, and spilt it between the three boys. Once she finished, Sorcha gestured for the boys to follow her.

"I have everything. Let's go back."

* * *

><p>Two chapters in two days! Next chapter will be the Halloween Ball!<p> 


End file.
